Speak Now
by DancingNinja21
Summary: What happens if Jim & Karen never tried for the job opening and they stayed together in Scranton? Pam is at Jim & Karen's wedding, sad about losing her love. Will she finally tell him how she really feels? First Song/FanFic to The Office. Please review!


**First songfic. Be kind please! It's to Taylor Swift's song titled ****Speak Now****. I heard it and I just thought of these two. Enjoy!**

**(A/N: **This font is the actual story.** This font is the lyrics.** _**This font is the character speaking the words in the song. **__This font is the thoughts that go through someone's head._**)**

_Speak Now_

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in**

**On a white veiled occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

Pam was sitting on the couch, staring at the clock as the minutes passed by. She slowly got up, and began to get ready for the wedding.

"I guess Jim really does love Karen. Well I'm happy for him. He deserves to be happy." She told herself as she slipped on the dress she bought for the wedding. Her expression was a doll as she put on the makeup, and put up her hair in the signature ponytail.

It's been a year since Jim came back from the Stamford branch. Pam slowly tried to get their friendship back to the way it was, but there was always someone blocking their way. Pam finally realized he wasn't meant to be with her, and she'd find her own Karen some day (not a girl).

She slowly walked out the house and walked to her car. The gorgeous sky didn't match the way she was feeling inside. She wanted to go back inside, watch Edward Scissorhands on repeat, and wish the day was over.

"Come on Pam. You can do this. He is your friend. Do this for him." She told herself strictly as she backed out the driveway and drove to the church.

**I sneak in and see your friends**

**And her snotty little family**

**All dressed in pastel**

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**

**Somewhere back inside a room**

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

"Pam, surprised you're here today. Aren't you still in love with the bride groom?" Angela came up and asked.

"Hey Angela, it's nice to see you too. Where's Dwight? Should I go ask Michael if he's seen him?" Pam replied giving Angela a knowing look.

"How should I know?" Angela turned and walked off.

"PAM! PAM PAM! Come sit by me. The person sitting next to me is a total creeper." Michael grabbed Pam and pulled her down next to ther.

"Michael, that's Phyllis's mom. Be nice."

"Oh no wonder I wasn't sure if she was a man or not." Michael stared.

"Stop, you'll upset Phyllis. Can't you be quiet for once?"

"That's what she said!"

Pam rolled her eyes and looked around. She saw Karen's parents sitting in the front, obvious by their green hazel eyes they passed on to their daughter. Her mom and what was safe to assume her sister was dressed in a spring time green, the dad in a black suit.

"Pam Beesly is that you?" A voice came from the aisle.

"Mrs. Halpert, how are you? I haven't seen you since the engagement party! You look great." Pam forced a smile on her face as she got up and hugged Jim's mom.

"Well it's not every day your son gets married…well youngest son," Mrs. Halpert laughed, "but I'll let you in on a secret. I always thought the bride would be someone else." She winked and walked off.

A frown appeared on Pam's face, and she sat down, staring at the person in front of her.

**This is surely not what you though it would be**

**I lose myself in a day dream**

**Where I stand and say**

**Don't say yes run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out**

**Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said speak now**

Pam began to recall all the fun memories she had with Jim. Playing pranks on Dwight, breaking Andy's brain, going to the store to get Kevin's favorite things. She smiled at the memories, until she came to the one she always regretted. Casino night began to replay in her head, the moment he told her he loved her, how she shrugged him off, and the kiss they shared. Every minute of that night was on repeat in her head, and she wished with all her might she could turn it off.

"I don't think I can do this," Pam whispered as she could feel her heart break again.

"Wow this place looks just like where Phyllis got married." Michael said looking around.

"It's the same church Michael," Phyllis said, "The decorations are really nice. Karen must have planned the wedding. It doesn't seem like Jim's taste, what do you think Pam? You know him better than most of us."

Pam looked around and nodded her head. There was lace and ribbon everywhere. Jim wasn't the type of person to go fancy, he liked things simple. Jim was a private person, and would just want to get married, it wouldn't matter where, or what the place looked like, as long as he was with the girl he loved.

"Pam, are you alright? You look a little pale dear." Phyllis was looking at Pam with concern on her face.

"She must have eaten those candies at the front of the church. Those were gross." Michael said taking one out and sniffing it.

"Those were soap with their names on it. It's a wedding favor." Phyllis said staring at Michael with a shocked face.

"I think the wedding's going to start." Michael said ignoring Phyllis's comment.

**Fun gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play**

**A song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems that I was uninvited**

**By your lovely bride to be**

Karen appeared at the front of the church with her Dad on her arm. She looked around happily at all the people who came to celebrate her day.

"_What's she doing here? I thought she wasn't going to make it_." Karen thought, staring at Pam and locking eyes with her. She turned her attention to Jim and gave him a big smile, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the girl she was just looking at. Jim smiled at Pam, happy that she could make it.

"She looks gorgeous." Jim said to himself.

"Yeah man, you picked a bombshell." His brother said, smacking him on his back.

"What? Oh yeah." Jim said looking at Karen.

**She floats down the aisle**

**Like a pageant queen**

**But I know you wish it was me**

**You wish it was me**

**Don't you?**

"Karen looks gorgeous, doesn't she Pam?" Phyllis whispered, as they stand to see the bride.

Pam looked at Karen, and couldn't help but agree with Phyllis. She was positively glowing walking down the aisle.

"_She's obviously in love with him and he loves her. He just smiled, at me. It means nothing. He isn't in love with you anymore_." Pam thought to herself.

"_Then why did he look so happy to see you? The way he looks at Karen isn't the way he looks at you_." Pam's mind countered.

"_Because he loves her. There's nothing else to it_."

Pam shook her head and stared at the guy she wanted to be with more than anything, knowing if he was happy, she would be too. Even if it meant it wasn't with her.

**Don't say yes run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out**

**Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said speak now**

**Don't say yes run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out**

**Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**Your time is running out**

**And they said speak now**

The priest stands behind them, facing the audience and begins the ceremony. Karen and Jim link hands and listen to the priest as the wedding continues.

"No… wait." Pam mutters, beginning to freak out. "This can't be happening. I love Jim, and I know he's the only guy for me. I have to get out of here."

**I hear the preacher say,**

"**Speak now or forever hold your peace"**

**There's a silence**

**There's my last chance**

**I stand up with shaking hands**

**All eyes on me**

"WAIT!" Pam stands, her face red from what just happened. Her hands are shaking as she stares at Jim and Karen, and they stare back with shocked faces.

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you**

Pam continues to stare at Jim for what seems eternity to her, until reality comes crashing down.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Pam heads to the exit, while everyone continues to stare.

"Pam." Jim said, looking at her with a concern look on her face.

That one sound gave her the courage to turn around, and look at the man she was about to lose. It was enough to let her say what she has been dying to say since he came back.

"_**I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion."**_Pam stated, looking apologetic to everyone. Jim looked hurt and sad at this response, and was about to turn around when Pam's words stopped him.

"_**But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out.**__"_

Pam looked at Jim with a hopeful expression on her face, and he just continued to stare. Pam cautiously studied Jim's face and felt heartbroken.

"_He's rejecting me. Just like I rejected him."_ Tears begin to form as Pam turns around and walks toward the exit.

Someone grabbed her hand and stopped her from leaving. Pam was about to yank her arm out of whomever it was that was stopping her, until she heard the voice that made her heart stop beating.

"What took you so long?" Jim whispered as he pulled Pam into a kiss.

"I felt this way for a long time, but I couldn't tell you. I was so scared about losing you as a friend too. You mean everything to me. I called my wedding off for you, and you never seemed like you felt the same. I'm sorry." Pam said squeezing Jim.

"Of course I love you. I always have. All of this," Jim gestured to the church," is because I thought you would never return the feelings. You were always my number one." Jim replied kissing her on her forehead.

**And they said speak now**

**And you say**

"_**Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said speak now**__." _Jim took Pam's hand and they ran out the church together.

"Does this mean no cake?" Michael whispered to Phyllis.

"Yes! PB&J FINALLY! Oscar, you owe me $5," Kevin said turning around to face Oscar. 

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Have a good one!**


End file.
